Future is coming fast
by Queen mmora2012
Summary: Blair dealing with aftermath of 5x13
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Gossip Girl, merely using them for my enjoyment.

Hey,

Well I haven't written fan fiction in years, even stopped reading for a long time. Dan and Blair have just sparked something in me that I had to write again. Hope you enjoy.

Blair felt her eyes blur as she yet again allowed her emotions to overtake her. How could she not blame herself? Chuck had told her that the fear of loosing her is what brought out darkness from within. Had Louis not just experienced the same? She wanted to leave Louis and what had that done to him? Turned into a man unrecognizable.

Dan had chosen this as an opportune time to exist the bathroom. They had yet to discuss what actually happened. He just knew she wanted to leave immediately, so they did. After an hour running around JFK diverting cameras and a three-hour plane ride (of which she spent sleeping on Dan's shoulder or looking out the window in silence) she finally landed in the Dominican Republic. So there she sat in their shared hotel room.

One look at her face and Dan knew something was wrong. Immediately he tried to remedy the situation by making a shallow comment. "You know they don't even have complimentary bath slippers in this place, talk about a third world country." Dan tried to make her smile but what he got instead made him worried.

"Blair, ready to talk now?"

She looked toward him as he sat next to her on the mattress, eyes watery. Dan wanted more then anything to make her pain go away. She stared at him for a minute before she finally said, "it's my fault." Dan just looked at her confused. "What is?"

Blair toke a deep breath, why did she always feel like she couldn't hold her composure around Dan, this was the third time he had witnessed her in tears.

"Louis doesn't love me anymore because of the whole thing with Chuck. He said our marriage is…just a show. That he'll deicide when it ends, control everything." Dan just looked at her stunned. "Blair…" but she interrupted, "it's because I put him in the position of loosing me, it's because I humiliated him that I have created this monster. All I do is hurt men who love me, maybe I don't deserve love…" This time Dan interrupted. "That is ridiculous."

"It is? How have I impacted one person positively? How has anyone become a better person around me, when I myself am not that great a person? You should know?" Dan looked at her with a mixture of frustration and sadness. _She really didn't know_, _but she is about to find out._

"Blair listen to me, regardless of anyone else, I know at least one person who's gained tremendously from being a part of your life."

Blair looked at him with non-belief "who?"

Dan smiled and said, "Me." Blair eyes widened a bit. "Blair Waldorf you have inspired me. You are the reason I started writing again. The reason I _was _a best-selling author." Blair gave a small laugh, not truly knowing how to react. "You taught me how to live, to push through my prejudices. Given me a friendship I cherish more then I care to say out loud." He takes her hands as she continues to stare at him. "All because of you….your passion, your strength, your fierce loyalty. Not to mention your sharp wit that makes my day. Anyone who can't see the light you bring, doesn't deserve you. With or without you they should feel the same."

Blair couldn't believe what she has just heard. She has changed Dan's life… in a good way. The way he spoke about her made her heart beat faster. Those complicated feeling she'd buried deep inside were beginning to resurface and make her breathing hard when he grabbed he hand. He seemed so genuine. She could honestly say she was without words, so instead she displayed her gratitude. She threw her arms around Dan and he willing wrapped his arms around her. After a moment she whispered, "Thank you"

"It's the truth", Dan said while rubbing her back, which has become customary.

Blair pulled out of the hug and looked him in the. "Not just for that, but… I know you wrote Louis vows" Dan's eyes widened as he tried to explain, but before he could Blair said, "I know you just wrote them so I could be happy going into the marriage, and even though it's not so happy, thank you. You… Your friendship means more to me then I care to say out loud." Echoing his earlier words to her.

Dan had a faint look in his eye before he said, "A pleasure, being around you always seems to bring excitement." Blair responded, "Would that be the part where I ordered yogurt poured over your head, or when I wrestled you on the floor at W? Happy to see she was in a lighter mood, Dan could only smile, and it must be contagious because she couldn't help smiling back.

Eventually Blair realized she was still in her wedding dress and stood up. "I should probably get out of this thing, you mind…(gesturing to her zipper)"

Dan walked over without a second thought. He started to undue the tiny clamps that hid her zipper. Blair inhaled slightly as he slowly grasps the zipper handle and pulled down. His hands linearly longer then necessary to her exposed flesh, while leaving the zipper on her lower back so she could reach and undue the rest. Dan didn't know if she could handle keeping his hands to himself if he exposed anymore. He was already making small circles with his thumb upon her back, and surprisingly, she didn't lash out. Instead he felt her slight shiver at his touch. Perplexed but not wanting to question her after such a rough 24 hours, he simply stepped back and allowed her to enter the bathroom to undress fully.

When Blair returned she was in a matching gray sweat suit and an ' I LOVE NYC' t-shirt. Dan couldn't help but laugh, to which he in return received her withering glare.

"And what exactly do you think your laughing at?"

Dan just smiled and said. "Never thought I'd see the day that Blair Waldorf would wear sweats."

"Well laugh all you want now, but due to your refusal to immediately seek out a shopping center, you must go out to pick up my cloths."

"What cloths exactly?" Not even batting an eye at her demanding tone.

"I have circled everything I want in this magazine while you were getting room service earlier. Now I already called ahead and everything is on hold. You just need to go pick it up."

"And you will be?" Dan asked.

Blair just rolled her eyes. "Here of course, I cannot show my face in public like this." Dan just laughed, "Fine, I'll pick it up in the morning to protect your precious reputation in fashion." Blair walked over and laid down on the mattress next to Dan as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Dan pulse quickened a bit as she asked, "What are you watching?"

"Well I was flicking through the channels and this was playing. Thought you could go for a good laugh." Dan pressed play as Sullivan's Travels begun to play. Blair gave him a small smile that grew a little wider as he handed her some ice cream. You could tell he had a sister. She gratefully accepted and let her problems melt away as she lay close to Dan loosing herself in thought in this witty classic. For the first time in a while she felt like things were going to be okay.

Hope you liked it. I love Dan and Blair! They are FLAWLESS!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments and adds.

When Blair eyes fluttered open it toke a minute to assemble where she was. The scene before her was a bit foreign, but the figure lying beside her was all too familiar. Dan Humphrey might well be the most adorable sleeper on the planet. She allowed herself selfish moments to glaze at his soft face that brought upon his miraculous smile. His chest she knew too well, had brought her such comfort. His hands that she could still remember holding her own, and even his out-of-place hair that she would never admit to finding endearing.

The Humphrey appeal was something she was beginning to understand more then she would like to admit, even to herself. Though in her weak moments she allowed herself the possibility. She knew Dan would always belong to Serena and as her best friend, nothing could ever happen between Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey. So when he wasn't looking she allowed herself to feel… this. Blair smiled and shut her eyes again, letting the moment last a bit longer.

This time when Blair awoke Dan was nowhere to be found. She started to rise out of bed when he suddenly emerged from the hallway pushing a cart of food. "Don't tell me you miss cater waiting so much you volunteered yourself to room service."

Dan looked up at her and retorted, "Well with you around I'll never have to worry about missing the servicing of people…speaking of which" Dan walked over to her with a tray of fresh fruit, oatmeal, pastries, and a glass of orange juice. "Eat" Blair raised an eyebrow at the demand. Dan just continued in a playful tone, "Now I know these are no Humphrey waffles, but they are going to have to do." Blair just smiled shaking her head and began to eat.

Dan walked towards the nearby chair and grabbed his coat. Blair looked up at him, "Where are you going?"

"To get your cloths, remember?"

"Oh yes, of course…. but aren't you going to eat anything?" Dan gave Blair a slight look seeing as this was the first time she was worried in any way about him.

"I already had something while you were asleep, you enjoy. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that Dan exited the hotel room, leaving Blair alone to deal with her reemerging feeling. Thoughts were beginning to take over again, to which no good would come. Taking a deep breath, she begun to bury them again. The closer they got as friends, the harder it was becoming. She could usually use their friendship to gloss over it. Though with his heartfelt words and kind gestures it was becoming hard to stand by her 'there is nothing between us stance.' Blair looked down at her trey, finally noticing a small Caoba. Blair put the white flower to her lips and smiled. 'Yes it was becoming very hard'

Blair didn't know how long she sat there eating oatmeal in bed, when suddenly the door was opening. Blair stood up, walking towards it. " Finalllly! I really want to get out of these cloths. I…" Blair toke a sharp breath as Chuck entered the room, with no other then Georgina Sparks. Blair eyes widened.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? With _Georgina_ no less." Saying her name as if it was a poison. Chuck didn't respond taking in the moment, his face stern.

Instead Georgina replied, "Well he came here for you B. Thought you were in trouble. Turns out by the sound of things, your pretty good here with Humphrey. Willing to take off your cloths and everything." Georgina had a self-satisfied smile that made Blair's blood boil. Then she finally registered the words she said upon them entering and the implications.

"Dan went to buy me new cloths. I couldn't be seen walking around in a sweat suit bought from an airport.' Blair explained, watching Georgina remove her shoes and outwear to sprawl herself on the mattress. Blair rolled her eyes, focusing on Chuck.

Chuck face softened as he walked over to Blair. "Blair, what is going on?" Blair avoided his eyes and sat down on the chair by the bed. Chuck kneeled before her, grabbing her hands within his. Looking her in the eye. "Blair, you tell me you have to marry Louis due to your vow, but run away from your own wedding reception. Not to mention instead of calling me or Serena…. you turn to…Dan Humphrey. I know you've become friends, but Blair. We have been there your whole life, why couldn't you turn to us? To me?"

Chuck actually seemed a bit hurt she chose Dan. She knew though, it was the right decision. He may not have the scheming capabilities of her friends, but he understood her on a level no one could. Not even Chuck. His vows to her had proven that.

"He just understands." Blair said simply as if that explained it all.

"What could he possibly understand that I don't? How could he possibly help you in ways that I can't?" Chuck tone shared a bit more of his feelings then displayed on his face. _Was he worried she was falling for Dan? Is that why he is being so forceful?_ Well regardless of her feelings, this wasn't about her complicated emotions towards the Brooklyn resident. This was about Chuck and Blair and Blair truly realizing what they are. Blair toke a deep breath. "Chuck..."

He interrupted by saying " Blair, forget about this stupid vow. I don't care if I die tomorrow, because I can't live without you…." Blair tried to gain control of the conversation. "Chuck." Chuck just continued. "Blair, I know you and I have been through a lot. Inside you know that you and I are meant to be together."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Blair practically screamed in frustration. Chuck let go of her hands, stunned. Blair hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Though she couldn't hide the truth any longer, even from herself. She looked down for a moment composing herself, before finally looking Chuck in the eye.

"We are not meant to be together, and not because of some desperate plea to God. I was just hiding behind that rouse. Even I fooled myself into believing it for a while. Truth is I only finally realized it at my wedding. You came to take me away, but… I didn't _want_ to go. I knew then, it wasn't because of that vow. It was because I realized… we are not good together."

Chucks eyes pierced into her brown orbs trying to understand. "We bring out the worst in each other. We do love each other, and maybe always will, but what I finally realized is regardless of what you say, you are not good…for me." Chuck looked at her with a mixture of hurt, and shock. He truly believed Blair to be the only girl who could ever make him happy. Only one who could love him as fiercely as she had. Chuck shook his head; he couldn't just let this be the end.

Blair tried to make him understand, "Chuck with you, and even Louis, I lost myself. I became someone to fit into your mold. I lost my ambitions and let my dreams slide. My whole world became about you. That isn't the person I wanted to be. That is not the woman I want to be. We are better people apart then we could ever be together."

She toke Chucks hand into her own. "I know we will find love again. I think we are both just scared that nothing can compare to what we have. First loves are always like that. You never forget them. Though I do know that there is a love out there that is stronger and pure…for both of us. I know we will both find it one day. We just can't be afraid." Chuck just stared at her, as Georgina grinned like a wicked witch. 'God she really does thrive on people's pain'

Dan once again with his exquisite timing entered the hotel room with a hand full of bags. "Well Blair I can confidently say that you have single handedly boosted the economy of this poor island. The sales manager was close to kissing me in gratitude, which would have been very awkward considering it was a…. male." Dan voice falling low toward the end of his sentence in seeing Chuck leaning before Blair on the chair holding hands, and Georgina sprawled over the bed in a provocative stance due to his arrival.

Georgina smiled wicked, running a foot up and down her leg. "Well Dan if I knew that you were that sexually experimental, our time together would have been a lot more fun"

"I try to block it from my memory." Dan retorted, and then looked toward Blair and Chuck. Blair was looking at him as if expecting something, while Chuck was staring at him with a mixture of sadness and anger. All in all he had no idea what he just stumbled upon. "Blair, what's going on?"

Blair got up from the chair and walked toward Dan. "Just settling some things, we should go."

"But…" Blair just grabbed Dan's arm before he could protest and walked out dragging him behind her. Leaving a crushed Chuck and amused Georgina behind.

In the hallway Dan finally turned toward Blair. " What just happened? Where are we going?"

" We are going to find another hotel in a different city." Blair said as if it was complete common sense.

" Blair this is obviously about Chuck. Why are you running away from him?" Dan said slightly perplexed at the events enfolding in these last 24 hours that were not getting any less confusing as time passed.

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now. So I am going into that bathroom to change my cloths. Then we can proceed in finding another hotel to stay at in… well whatever city I chose. Alright?" Blair still reeling from her confession to Chuck just wanted a bit of peace with her thoughts. Not to mention getting out of this horrendous outfit.

"Fine, if that is what you want."

"It is." Blair said while rummaging through the bags and finding an outfit she could put on without assistance. Somehow she has chosen very few of those. Not reading too much into that she pulled out a pair of stocking, a shirt, and blouse before heading into the lobby bathroom and leaving Dan in the hallway.

He walked outside to the parking lot carrying Blair's bag of cloths. Once he had placed them in the trunk, he turned around to see Chuck walking out of the hotel with Georgina not too far behind. He looked like his world had been shattered. More then ever Dan wanted to know what Blair had said to him. Dan waited until he saw them enter their limo and drive off to reenter the hotel. He returned their room key and walked over to the ladies room door, to wait for Blair. Thankfully he had time to change earlier while shopping. That groomsman suit was not meant to this weather.

When Blair appeared in her designer cloths she look beautiful, the Blair he'd always known. She gave him a small smile at the glint in his eyes peering at her. "So where to now?" Dan said.

"Puerto Plata has nice beaches."

"Are you ready for another Dan and Blair road trip?" Dan said in a weird chirper voice that was both unusual and cute at the same time. He held out his elbow to link arms.

Blair gave him a look, but linked arms with him replying, "As long as you don't insist on driving like a slug then I think I can handle it."

"Who knew your such a speed devil?" Dan said laughing.

"Well patience isn't really one of my virtues."

"No kidding" Dan said sarcastically, while Blair rolled her eyes.

So together Dan and Blair walked out of the hotel arms linked, smiling for the world to see. Towards the future that seemed as bright as the sun.

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and adds.

* * *

><p>Blair scanned the road map once more in frustration. "Humphrey! I cannot believe you have managed to get us lost."<p>

"I've managed! You're the one with the map." Dan pointed out while trying to decipher their location. He had a few courses of Spanish in High School so at least he didn't have the added problem of not  
>knowing the language.<p>

"Which we wouldn't need had you the foresight to rent a vehicle with a proper navigational system."

"Why pay extra for something we could ourselves?" Blair let out a huff.

"So once again your thrifty upbringing causes me high amounts of irritation."

"Well, you wouldn't be so irritated had you just agreed to stay at any of the _**other** _three hotels we have just passed." Dan said, close to irritated himself.

"You expect me to spend days in a hotel that doesn't fit my requirements"

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize that newly painted doors and polished floors were a necessity to sleep" Dan sarcasm cost him a pointed glare.

" I cannot sleep comfortably knowing they don't expertly clean and furnish their own building. How would I know if they properly wash the bedding, or cook their meals properly? We can't very well stay in any shack these people consider a hotel." Dan just rolled his eyes. He was slowly growing accustom to her need for the best. " Fine, there is a gas station here…lets ask for directions.

As they pulled into the driveway Blair stayed firmly in her seat. Dan grabbed the map from Blair and got out of the vehicle. He noticed she hadn't moved and opened the passenger door. " You coming?"

"Do you really expect me to accompany you inside a place called 'Crazy Cat'? This isn't Manhattan, with my flawless skin and high fashion apparel they are bond to know I am from wealth. Before you know it they would have kidnapped and sold me to a man with gold teeth."

"Blair you do realize these aren't primitive people, and we are nearby the resort. Don't worry; there are plenty of wealthy people around. Who else could afford those unnecessarily large rooms?"

Blair didn't move a muscle, and Dan sighed. "Well would you rather sit in this expensive car, outside a gas station … alone?"

Blair seemed to be weighing her options before she finally existed the car. They walked inside. The small store only had about three customers roaming through the aisles. Lucky enough there was no line so Dan walked up to the store associate with Blair following behind. Dan pulled the map. " Hola, Como estas?" Dan then started a conversation in Spanish. Every so often the two would man would look toward her and laugh. This was making Blair feel uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. Finally Dan thanked the man and turned towards her.

"There is a resort not 2 miles from here, with apparently the best beaches in the city." Blair nodded, " What were you too laughing about?" Dan smiled. "Your hotel requirements." For the tenth time today Dan was on the receiving end of a Blair glare. Dan just grinned and walked towards the drink area. He pulled out water and handed it to her. "Drink this. I already paid so no refusing. We have been on the road a while so you must be thirsty."

Blair may never stop being surprised by Dan Humphrey. First his near perfect Spanish that she couldn't help feel was a little bit sexy. Now being so thoughtful. Those damn suppressed feelings were returning. She pressed her lips together trying to push it down, looking at him. He was walking back towards the car and she slowly followed.

* * *

><p>When they finally entered their hotel room, Blair immediately walked into the bathroom. She scanned the area till she was sure it was satisfactory. She reentered the bedroom to find Dan had removed his shirt and was in swim trunks. Blair slightly inhaled, but must have been loud enough to hear because Dan turned to face her. "Don't worry, I don't plan on corrupting your mind with images of me naked. I was just going to take a swim. The day has been pretty hot." Blair stayed silent eyes glazing over him, though face appearing stern. "Blair, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the 'Crazy Cat", did it traumatize you that much?" Dan said with a playful grin.<p>

Blair tried to regain her composure. This was her BEST friend's ex-boyfriend, the love of her life… so she claims. She CANNOT be having these thoughts and feeling towards him. This was DAN HUMPHREY. This needed to stop once and for all. " Perfectly fine. You know I was going to take a shower, but maybe a nice swim first will do me good."

" Alright, I'll wait for you in the living room so you can change." Dan said before heading out the door. Blair grabbed her bags to search for the swimsuit she had ordered. She unwrapped the box and pulled it out. She wasn't even going to question why she chose the most alluring one.

Dan had noticed Blair was asking a bit strange lately. The girl did pull a runaway bride, but still he couldn't help feel like something was going on. Maybe it was all in his head. He was in love with her; of course he would hope she feels the same. He just sighed, which was becoming a mental ritual in both dealing with Blair's attitude and his unrequited love. He turned around to find Blair with a light yellow beach dress, tan hat, and Chanel sunglasses. He smiled at her beauty. She returned it. He pulled out his elbow and once again walked out arm in arm.

Once they reached the sand Blair claimed a chair and threw her towel on top. Dan found one and pulled it a little too close next to her. She didn't seem to give much thought though as she started to take off her hat, sunglasses, and finally the yellow sundress. Dan couldn't help but stare. Especially when it fell to reveal a red bikini that left very little to the imagination. All he could do not to have his jaw drop was bite his lips together. Then as she began to lather herself with sunscreen, he thought he would lose it. What really put him over the edge was when Blair looked up at him, with what he could have sworn was a flirtatious smile. Then said " Can you do my back?"

Dan wasn't sure what was happening, but damn if he was going to refuse smoothing sunscreen over her perfect skin. So without a word he grabbed the bottle and began to rub the sunscreen over her back. _God help him, he could have sworn he heard her suppress a moan_. He could feel the warmth of her skin and he was trying all he might not to run small kisses on her spin. He dropped his hand; this could lead to no good. She turned around with a pout. "Did put enough on?" Dan just nodded and handed her the bottle.

She needed to stop this. What was she doing? Blair knew it was terrible of her to tease him, but after that swimming trunks moment she had to do something to even the ground. She needed to be in control. Though that plan had backfired a bit when his hands made contact with her skin. She needed a distraction. " How about we hit the water." Blair suggested.

So Dan and Blair walked toward the sea. Dan practically ran into the water and toke a deep dive. He came back to the surface to find Blair still slowly making her way in. Dan just shook his head. " Hey Waldorf, don't tell your afraid of sharks." Dan said playfully.

Blair just gave him a pointed look. " For your information, _Humphrey_, I am an excellent swimmer. So if there was any sign of shark activity I would get away unharmed. I just…. can't get my hair wet. I don't have the luxury of a personal maid in this country."

Dan slowly treaded water towards her until they met in a middle deep enough to reach their neckline. " Well, you know what I think of that?"

" What?"

Then Dan splashed water towards a shocked Blair. Leaving her completely soaked. Her hair dripping wet, and mouth in a complete O- shape. Dan just laughed. Then Blair got fuming, " You think that's funny, huh?" Then Blair grabbed Dan's head and dunked him under water. When he resurfaced Dan grabbed a shrieking Blair from behind and threw her in the water. When she resurfaced he swore she looked like an angry feline having taken an unwanted bath. Dan couldn't help laughing again, to which he earned a splashing war with Blair Waldorf. By the end her anger had decreased and she was genuinely having fun. She ran to grab Dan's head to dunk him again, but she wouldn't fool him twice. He grabbed he around the waist and spun her through the water. Blair began laughing, but soon stopped as they made eye contact. By this time all playfulness was gone, replaced with that intense emotion built in their lingering hands and penetrating eyes. Blair arms around Dan's neck, an inch from his soaked hair that she was craving to run her fingers through. The water making their skins practically stick together. The silence was getting louder as their smiles did staring at one another. It was a wave that hit them, quite literally, that woke them from the trance.

Blair was the first to speak. " We should probably head back inside. It's getting late and we had a long drive. Not to mention tomorrow we are going to start looking for her."

"Alright." Dan said as they slowly walked out of the water, gathered their things, and headed back to the hotel.

They barely glanced at each other when they entered their suite. Thankfully they had two bathrooms so they didn't have to wait for the other to shower. When they reentered the bedroom Dan said " I could have the couch in our living room."

" Don't be ridiculous, its fine. We were just laying together this morning." Blair said as she nestled in the sheets. Dan followed suit making sure to put plenty of distance between them. Dan then turned to face her.

" Blair about this morning, what exactly happened?"

Blair sat up exhaling, " I told Chuck I didn't want to be with him. That we bring out the worst in each other. That we are trying so hard to hold on because… because a part of us is afraid no one could love us like we love each other. At least I feel that way sometimes."

" At the wedding you declared you love for Chuck, that it grows everyday. That without him you feel dead. What changed your mind? " Dan was honestly perplexed by this announcement. He surly thought that once they were through with their plan here she would run back to Chuck.

" Your vows." Dan looked even more confused. " Whether or not you meant them. The meaning behind it still impacted me. At least it did when I found out you wrote them. It toke on even more meaning for me, because somehow even in the beginning, you were there for me. I remember all the advice you gave me. So then I really listened and realized…love shouldn't make you want to die. Love shouldn't bring out the darkness within. That is Romeo and Juliet for you and we all know how that ended up. I do love Chuck, but is he the only one capable of loving me so passionately? Now I know that Chuck and I shouldn't be together. I knew it for a while, but I kept running back because I was afraid. Well I am going to take your vows to the heart. I will live, and never run from life and love again."

Dan smiled, happy that she had come to firm decision. She looked as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. Like the shadow she had been carrying floated away. Then suddenly she turned serious " I only wished that I hadn't said that he wasn't good for me." Dan looked a little stunned. " I know it was harsh, but after all this back and forth I needed to say something to prove that I was serious this time. No crawling back, no denial in the form of religious pacts…

" Thank God you admit to that being crazy" Dan interrupted, but Blair ignored him continuing.

" No one night stand, or ultimatums, no waiting till I am self-successful. This time I am leaving Chuck for me. This time I am recognizing… we don't belong together." Blair's voice lowered at the last part. Dan sat up and scooted closer, putting her arm around her. She laid her head on his chest. He rubbed his hands over her arm. " I know this is right, but it still is… a lot." Blair had already shed tears in the shower for the failure of Chuck and Blair. She swore never to cry over the relationship again. So she let herself seek comfort in Dan as they nestled together, and slept.

* * *

><p>Dan and Blair were roaming around the volunteer camp trying to find her. She was the one person Blair knew could help her. Blair had barley spoken to Dan since waking up with their arms around each other. She tried to focus on the mission, but would every so often glance at him. She wasn't sure what was happening between them, but knew she had to continue to control it. She was Serena's best friend. That is the phrase she was beginning to repeat a lot.<p>

" Are you sure she is here." Dan said breaking the silence.

" My contact said she's on a volunteer mission is Hati. This is the only mission that is safe enough for a royal."

" What exactly are you planning to do anyway once we find her?" Blair didn't get a chance to answer because right before their eyes stood Beatrice Grimaldi. She was talking to some children as they approached her. She looked surprised, " Excuse me, I have some friends who have come to visit."

" Beatrice, Hi." Blair said as if her being wasn't odd in the least.

" Blair, Dan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with my brother?" Beatrice said in confusion. After standing up to her lover for Blair, and in consequence being sent to Hati. She really hoped that Blair didn't walk out of the wedding.

" About that. Your bother tricked me. He doesn't love me anymore. I need help so I can divorce him." Beatrice looked even more confused. There was a part of her that still desired the crown. If Blair no longer wanted it, was she willing to overtake Louis?

"Well if what you say is true, he won't agree to divorce you anytime soon. Our father is growing older and sick. If he is to ascend the thrown, he must put on a united front. Especially after all that has happened within the last year."

Blair stepped closer to Beatrice, grabbing her hands. " I cannot live a lonely loveless marriage. Please, can you help me?"

Beatrice saw the pain in Blair's eyes. They may have had their differences, but maybe taking down Louis can be mutually beneficial. Beatrice gave them a large grin, a plan coming to mind.

* * *

><p>Dan and Blair entered JFK with slow steps. They felt reluctant to return, not only in facing their families, but leaving a place that for a little while created a false reality. Where they could be together without the accusations and judgmental eyes.<p>

" Are you ready to face the music" Dan said as they made their way into the airport.

" Don't really have a choice do we." Blair said in a low tone.

" Well there is always the option of running off to become international superstars. I feel we'd really be a hit in Japan." That got a smile out of Blair.

" I could remake Audrey Hepburn movies, while you star in Sesame Street." Blair said as Dan laughed. They didn't even notice the camera phones flash.

" I may have uncontrollable hair but my acting abilities are far superior to a children's television show." Dan said as he carried all of their, well mostly Blair's, bags. They headed outside to grab a taxi.

" Did you forget? I was also in Age of Innocence and I wouldn't call that superior." Blair said.

" Well I was a little distracted, seeing as my co-star thought I trying to ruin her life." Dan said with a playful smile. Blair slightly smiled at the memory. When she elbowed him, pressed down on him. To  
>think that they had come so far from that moment. Blair's thoughts were interrupted as Dan's phone beeped and a taxi pulled up beside them. Dan opened a message to reveal a Gossip Girl blast:<p>

**_Spotted! D and B returning to JFK smiles and laughs. Wondering what went down while these two were MIA? So are two certain Upper East Side Residents. Looks like D and B have a lot of explaining to do. xoxo Gossip Girl._**

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the comments, and adds. I got really this idea from recent spoilers, so I have already written the last chapter. I am hoping to get this done in a week. Hopefully I can fulfill that goal.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. As you can probably tell I'm getting really obessed with writing this fic. Glad you like it. :)

* * *

><p>Dan made his way down the hallway towards the loft, suitcase in hand. " I have no idea why you purchased so many outfits considering we only were gone a few days."<p>

" I needed to have a variety in preparation for any given situation."

' And your red bikini was in preparation for?"

"A swim" Blair said so innocently and uncharacteristically that Dan had to laugh. A laughter that died when they entered through the loft doors, and seven stone hard faces greeted them.

Eleanor, Harold, Cyrus, Rufus, Lily, Chuck, Serena, and Nate all stared at them. Blair and Dan just stood stunned, not at all expecting them here, and unsure of what to say.

Dan was the one to break the silence, trying to break the tension. " Hello everyone, miss us." No one moved a muscle. Dan and Blair caused quite the stir in disappearing without a word.

" You two have a lot of explaining to do." Eleanor said stepping forward, Rufus standing right next to her.

" Where did you two go?" Rufus said.

" And leaving without a word." Lily said in an accusing tone.

" We had no idea if something terrible had happened." Cyrus said.

" We were all very worried." Harold said trying to make them understand the amount of panic he felt in not knowing what happened to his daughter.

Dan was about to respond before Blair stepped forward, lightly touching his arm. They shared a quick look that wasn't lost to their audience.

" I'm sorry I worried you all. I just had to leave. So I called Dan. He came with me to help with something."

" What exactly did you need help with?" Chuck said. Blair glanced over at him. So much history flowed between their eyes.

" Why didn't you come to me? I asked you if something was wrong Blair? I offered you an escape." Serena interrupted before the conversation toke a Chuck and Blair turn. Right now she wanted to focus on why Blair toke DAN and not her, or Chuck for that matter. _Were her worst nightmares coming true? Not only Dan having feelings for Blair, but Blair having feelings for Dan._ Serena didn't know if she could handle that.

Dan could hear the hurt from Serena's voice and knew it wasn't all directed in Blair's actions, but his own as well, especially after her love confession to him. " Look Serena, I know what your really angry about. We can talk about that later."

" You mean when I told you how I really felt, and you left me at Blair's wedding reception!"

"Blair needed help!" Dan said, getting seriously annoyed with her self-centered attitude. There were bigger things at play here then her need for attention.

" I could have helped her too. You could have brought me along. But you didn't. " Serena turned back towards Blair.

" And you walked right passed me, didn't you, and called Dan." Serena said in an accusing tone. She had no right to be so angry, but she couldn't help it.

The truth in those words hit everyone in the room. Especially Blair and Dan who really didn't see deep into the implications of Blair CHOOSING to leave with DAN instead of any of the seven staring at them. It was like a change in the atmosphere. Blair had a new BFF and his name was Dan Humphrey.

" S, it's just…" Blair didn't know what to say to soften the ground. She really did see Serena as her best friend. Though in reality, they haven't been the same in a while. That would have to be remedied at another time.

" You can tell us Sweetheart, what is wrong?" Harold said, concern for his daughter growing at her many pauses. Blair never fumbled over her words. Never held back. She said what needed to be said.

" Everything is okay now. Dan and I toke care of it." Blair said smiling to her father.

" Blair. " Eleanor said trying to understand her daughter's actions.

" It's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have had a long flight so I am going home and call my husband. He must have been worried sick." Blair then turned around without another word to head out the door, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Dan looking at her with concern.

" Do you want me to come with you?"

" Scared to face them alone." Blair said seeing straight through him.

Dan's face faked shock. " What no, I'm just worried about you dragging this suite case around. Your delicate hands may fall right off."

Blair smiled as she and opened the loft door. Dan followed suite, leaving a both confused and stunned group behind them.

* * *

><p>Dan dropped Blair off and headed to a diner for lunch. He wanted to wait long enough to know the loft was empty of their respective relatives. Blair had passed the offer to come along.<p>

She noticed a small envelope on the table addressed to Serena. It was an invitation to a Valentines Day party at Chuck's. Blair just put it back on the table. She needed to get in touch with Louis. Dorota said she had informed him of her arrival and would be coming within the next hour.

Wasn't long before he came with his royal assistant. Blair felt her body tense as he came closer to hug her.

" Mi amor, How was your trip?" Louis said with his fake smile, Blair heart hurt a bit to see it directed towards her. He was only showing attention and being loving to her due to the audience.

" Really good." Blair said forging her own fake smile. Two can play this game.

" Did you accomplish what you needed?" He was fishing for details. _Did she manage to divorce him without his consent? That would look terrible upon him. _

" I'm still working on it?"

" I have to leave in a few minutes. Just wanted to stop by and make sure all is well." He told her hands and she resisted the urge to pull them back.

" I will see you tonight then."

" Yes, there is a party at the Empire. We should attend. To show a united front." Words that Blair knew would get him to agree.

" Very well, I will pick you up tonight at 8."

" Very well." Blair said as he gave her a slight peck and the check and left. She went to search for her cell she had left in her room before the wedding. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she learned by heart. " Hey, okay I know what I have to do."

* * *

><p>The Empire was filled with guest, all dazzling in their Valentines Day attire. Outside the paparazzi swarmed all searching for New York's Princess. As her limo pulled up she was glad for the escape. The tension between her and Louis has been painful. As soon as he picked her up he whispered in her ear " I know what you tried to do and it won't work. You made a fool of me Blair. Thankfully not many people know you left without my consent. There will be consequences for this." With that followed silence, as Louis didn't even glance at her after that. When they emerged from the limo though he smiled at her adoringly and kissed her. Cameras loved them. They entered hand in hand. Eyes fell on them as Blair tried to search the room for her friends. She caught sight of Serena and let go of Louis' hand. He glanced at her. " I'm going to say Hi to Serena." Blair then walked towards her without another word.<p>

Serena saw Blair coming towards her, barley withholding an annoyed look. " Didn't expect to see you here?"

" I found your invitation on the table, figured it was a good way to spend the day."

" At least you have someone to share it with." Serena said sadly.

" S, I'm sorry about ruining your moment with Humphrey. I had no idea you had confessed your feelings." Blair said truly feeling conflicted with her complicated emotions towards Dan and her loyalty towards her lifelong friend.

" I know. I also know that you and Dan are friends, something I wanted for a long time. Who knows, maybe it's a good thing. This time when Dan and I date I won't have you two at war." Serena said trying to be confident that she hadn't lost Dan. He may have feelings towards Blair, but that doesn't mean it was over. Dan still loved her.

" You two should talk." Blair wanted her friend to be happy. Even though deep down she wished Dan wanted her, and sometime thought he did. Dan will always love Serena.

"Your right. I will." The two girls smiled at each other, as Blair noticed Chuck and Nate coming down the stair with Dan close behind.

" Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Serena watched as Blair walked over to where Louis was talking to some CEO. "Sorry, Louis darling, Can I speak with you upstairs for a moment? I have something to tell you."

" Of course, excuse us."

As Louis and Blair headed upstairs, Nate, Dan, and Chuck all headed to Serena. Serena saw they all had something on their mind. " What is going on?"

Blair and Louis entered Chuck's room so the noise wouldn't be a distraction. She turned towards Louis with a face full of pain. " Louis, please I do love you. Why can't we go back to the way things were before? Don't you want to be happy?"

" What I want isn't important now? What I need is a wife." Louis was about to leave before Blair grabbed his arm to face her.

" Louis, do you really want to live in this loveless marriage?"

" I need to have an image of stability. My father grows older and I am soon to take the crown."

" So you would imprison me to this life? When you don't even love me."

" Yes, and if you try to divorce me, I will ruin you till you have nothing left." Louis said in a threatening tone that Blair had never head since that limo ride. She still had trouble hearing that anger directed at her. She looked Louis in the eyes, searching.

" So you expect me to stay married to you indefinitely, in a loveless marriage, so you can keep up appearances."

" You will do as I say."

" Do you really think you can get away with this?"

" I already have." Louis said with a devilish smile that stood frozen as suddenly the doors to Chuck's room open, and in enter Serena, Dan, Chuck, and Nate. Louis looks at them in surprise, and Serena stalks towards him. " I wouldn't be so sure about that last part."

* * *

><p><em>Spotted: Crowned Prince, Blindsided. Doesn't he know what he married into? Guess this royal is in for a rude awakening.<em>

* * *

><p>The group surrounds him, leaving no room for escape. " Blair, what is going on?"<p>

" Frontier Justice" Blair said all pretenses dropped.

" The charade is over Louis. We all know what your doing." Dan said staring him down.

" See Blair didn't take you to my bedroom to beg for your forgiveness" Chuck said practically growling.

" She planted you here so that your conversation could be recorded" Nate said.

" On Chuck's sex camera, though gross, seems to came in handy." Serena said with a face.

" So that little conversation we just had, where you practically threatened me if I tried to divorce you, is now being sent to your sister, who would surely use it to overthrow you if I so much as say the word." Louis stared as Blair made he way towards him like a lion staking her prey. " So this is what's going to happen. You are going to sign these divorce papers. You are going to leave my city. You are going to leave me and my friends alone, and I NEVER want to see or here from you again. Clear."

Louis stared her down but slowly nodded. Blair held out her palm to Dan who replaced it with a clipboard and pen. Louis shot her another glare before reluctantly signing the papers on the marked sections. Dan then toke the clipboard from Louis. " You may be royalty in Monaco, but your nothing compared to Blair Waldorf."

Blair stared Louis in the eye, with a self-satisfied smile, and said " Didn't you hear, in this city, I'm Queen." Louis staked off without another word, leaving five friends in a circle all smiling at the newly single Blair Waldorf.

* * *

><p>" Cheers, to B for her freedom and amazing performance" Serena said as they all raised their wine glasses and drank.<p>

" Thank you, though I will admit I did miss this feeling of victory." She felt as if she could breath easier. This year had sure taken its toll.

"Felt like old times." Nate said taking another sip of the champagne. They all gathered in the kitchen to celebrate the victory.

" Yeah it did." Serena said smiling.

" So what is this, like the third royal you have managed to bend to your will." Dan said teasingly.

" Fifth if you count Lord Marcus and Lady Catherine separately." Blair retorted quickly.

Dan just smiled, saying " Anyone ever tell you should be in the F.B.I.?"

Blair just let out a small laugh, shaking her head. They glazed at each other, momentarily forgetting that she and Dan had an audience. She realized that there were three pairs of eyes staring at them and quickly cleared her throat, turning away from Dan. Chuck then walked closer to her and said, " Can we talk?" For some reason unknown to Blair she quickly glanced up at Dan. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" What do you want to talk about?" Blair said making sure to keep her distance.

" Us, Blair. You aren't married anymore. You chose wrong. Now we can be together." Chuck said with an excited voice. Blair felt bad to crush him again, but he had to understand what she had come to see.

" Chuck were you not listening at the wedding, in the hotel room. I told you even without Louis, you and I should not be together."

" But Blair…" Chuck said trying to convince her.

" Chuck, no. My answer won't change." Blair was determined to do what was right for her.

Chuck was hurt, and couldn't accept what was happening. He felt there was a deeper reason for this. " If you're hoping for something with Humphrey don't get your hopes up. Serena is in love with him again."

Blair looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise. " What? This isn't about Dan. I don't even know what you're referring to. This is about us Chuck. We don't work. I'm sorry."

" I'm sorry too." Chuck said as he entered the kitchen. " Lets go Nathaniel. If you expect to bed Lola tonight you can't leave her alone very long."

So Chuck and Nate went downstairs and Serena walked towards Blair. " Seems like you two had a fight, you okay?"

Blair smiled " Yeah, I'll be fine."

" Okay, well I am going to check on Chuck. You come get me if you need anything. Oh and if you wouldn't mind talking to Dan. Seeing where I stand."

" I will." Serena gave her a warm hug. " You're the best."

That left Dan and Blair alone. Dan walked into the living room and simply opened his arms. She walked towards him and let herself be comforted by his strong arms. After a moment she pulled away with a light smile.

" Well this has to be the worst Valentines Day ever."

" Oh you mean, divorcing and blackmailing your husband, then breaking you ex-boyfriends heart for any hope of reconciliation… I can think of worse." Dan said trying to lighten her mood. He was always

making her smile. Blair really couldn't understand how she didn't notice these things sooner.

" And what exactly is worse?"

" Let me show you." He grabbed Blair's hand and led her to the couch. He grabbed the remote and put on Netflixs while Blair looked at him with confusion. After a few minutes Rose Mary's Baby began to

play and Blair couldn't help smiling. He always managed to surprise her. He smiled back. " Looks like we have a tradition."

" Guess we do." Blair said as she sat back and let herself be thrown into the cinema. It felt good for them to have a movie night. It has been so long.

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over, Blair noticed the time. Serena was probably expecting that she would have an answer for her. So she turned towards Dan.<p>

" So why didn't you tell me Serena confessed her feelings?"

" It wasn't prevalent at the time."

" Nether was your fear of chameleons, but you managed to share that." Blair said playfully.

" I'm sorry but the change in pigmentation is creepy. A purple lizard just makes my skin crawl."

Blair just gave him a look. He wasn't going to avoid the question.

" Fine. I'm just not…" What could Dan say, that he wasn't in love with Serena anymore? That he was in love with her. Maybe he should just lay it all out in the open.

" What Dan?" Blair was more anxious to know his response then she cared to admit.

He would have to do this right. "Lets Dance."

" What?" That was not what she had been expecting.

" Come on." He said standing and holding his hand out to her, which she accepted and rose as well.

" There is no music." Blair was getting slightly flushed as his hand grazed her arm.

" We don't need any." He grabbed her around the waist and they began to rock. They looked into each other's eyes as they danced to the silent melody. Blair's arms around his neck. Blair could feel his intense glaze.

" Dan, Serena is in love with you and your practically ignoring her. Don't you want to be with her?" Blair said searching his eyes for the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" No." Dan stated, matter-of-factly.

" Really?" Blair said, failing to hide the relief in her voice.

Dan smiled down at her. " I'm not in love with Serena anymore. I haven't been for about a year or so. I'm in love with someone else."

Blair couldn't control her beating heart. The fire building where his hands held her, she looked him straight in the eyes " Who?"

Dan didn't respond as he glanced at her lips and pressed a hand to her check. Blair stood there stunned as his face slowly inched closer to her own.

The moment was interrupted though as Serena exited the elevator. Dan and Blair pulled apart. Serena looked at them both with hurt and anger in her eyes. Blair just stared at her, still reeling from what

could have just happened? She didn't have time to asses it though as Serena turned away from them and pressed the elevator door.

" Serena wait, I can explain."

Serena didn't even look back. The elevator was taking way too long. When it finally opened Serena walked in and Blair pushed her way in as well.

Serena looked up at her annoyed.

" S, I did ask him. I was taking about you the whole time." Blair said trying to calm her friend. The implications of what she had just seen don't give the right message.

That is when Serena glared at Blair. " The whole time! You mean the whole two and a half hours you spent with Dan, alone! You expect me to believe that after what I just saw Blair."

" Serena, why would I lie to you?" Blair really her to know she was on her side.

" Blair, admit it, you have feelings for Dan. And Dan obviously has feelings for you." Blair didn't know how to respond. _Did Dan have feeling for her? _She could certainly believe it after what just  
>happened, but she wasn't certain. Better question was if she willing to lose a friendship based on a possibility? No.<p>

" Your wrong, he doesn't S. He is in love with some girl. Has been for a while. He just told me." Even if Dan has feeling for her now, he has been in love with someone for a year.

" Yeah Blair, he is, and that girl is you." Blair had her doubts.

" Serena…"

" Blair look, I have to go. Think what you want."

" Do you want me to come with you?" Blair said, she wanted desperately for Serena to believe her.

" I don't think that is a good idea."

" He's not in love with me. I'll prove it." Blair said with a new determination. Question was did she want to succeed.

Serena just left the Empire, leaving Blair behind. Blair couldn't lose Serena. She had to do something, but she needed a plan.

* * *

><p>Hey, yeah so I pretty much am consumed with finishing this fic. It's border line unhealthy. Oh well. I saw the pics and this scene played in my mind. Plus I would really love if the gang toke down Louis together. I miss takedowns! Hope you enjoy! So exicited for Dairport tomorrow.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Blair had to say as controversial as Gossip Girl was, thank goodness for the 'Spotter Map'. Definitely made tracking people down a lot easier. She hadn't spoken to Dan since she fled the party a week ago. She needed time to gather her thoughts and execute a plan. He of course had called, leaving numerous messages that they should talk, but she ignored them. It was like the aftermath of their first kiss all over again. Though this time she wouldn't delude herself by running back to Chuck. Blair stepped out of the car into a building on the lower eastside. <em>What was Dan doing here?<em>

As she entered she was surprised by what she saw. There was a small theater inside that was filled with people. A man in front of her demanded a ticket, and as she was about to unleash her withering glare, when Dan appeared. He seemed surprised to see her there, but came towards her.

" It's okay," Dan told the ticket-taker. " She's with me."

Blair was surprised as the man just nodded and let her through. " Did I just fall into some parallel universe where you have influence of any sort?"

Dan just ignored her comment and asked, " What are you doing here? Why did you flee the party? And why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Dan was going crazy trying to understand what was happening. _Did what almost happen push her away?_

Blair almost felt exposed by his directness, especially after the _moment_." I just had to think. I agree, we should talk… about you and Serena though."

Dan rolled his eyes. " Blair I told you, I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with someone else."

" Who?" Blair demanded.

" I … Look this isn't the time. I just…I have this thing, but right after we can talk." Dan said not sure how to handle the situation. He gave Blair a small smile and walked down the aisle to his seat. Front row. Blair, not knowing if it was her need for answers, or plain stubbornness in Dan deciding their conversation was over. Followed right after him and sat down in the seat next to him.

Dan looked surprised yet again, " Blair, I told you we can talk after."

" Well then I'll wait. I myself can enjoy a little theatre in the meantime. What show is this anyway?"

" Its excerpts from my novel, _Inside._" Blair looked at him eyes widening a bit. She had yet to read the novel. _Was she ready for this?_ Dan wasn't sure if he wanted to convince her to leave, or stay. He had no idea which scenes they chose to tell the story. What the scenes may reveal to Blair. Ultimately he knew it was now or never.

" Blair." She looked up into his eyes. " You have to promise me something okay."

Blair just continued to look at him. He was staring at her pretty intensely again, so she nodded.

" No matter what happens on that stage, I need you to wait till it's over till you bombard me with questions. You will probably be surprised by what you see, but I want you to know that I've always seen Clair in you. The way he feels about her doesn't even compare to the way I feel about you." Blair just looked at Dan, trying to decipherer what any of it meant. Did that mean Dan saw her as horrible, but tolerated her? That wouldn't make sense, right. What did he mean by these words? Damn she already had ten questions.

Soon the stage lights shone bright and a blonde and brunette were on stage. The blonde grabbing her coat to leave, but the brunette stopped her in her tracks.

" Sabrina, where are you going? I thought you were meeting Dylan here for breakfast."

" Oh yeah, well David kind of invited me to a private tutoring session, which I couldn't pass up." Sabrina said twirling her hair and biting her lip. The brunette just shook her head with a smile.

" And by tutoring session you mean."

" I mean an A in World History." Sabrina said sheepishly.

" S…" The brunette said about to scold her.

" Bye, Clair. Tell Dylan I'm so sorry. Next time." Sabrina said leaving without another word.

'_Oh so that is Clair, or me rather'_ Blair thought.

Clair sat to read the paper as the soon the door opened.

" Hunter." Clair said in displeasing voice.

" Clair, Sabrina here." Dylan said.

" Just missed her."

" I'm supposed to make her the fabulous Hunter breakfast." _'Wow he even included the Humphrey breakfast obsession' Blair thought_.

" Well she left to see another guy. Shocker." Clair said in a snide tone.

" Well guess it's just us for breakfast then." Dylan said, heading to the kitchen.

" What makes you think I'll ever eat anything your hands have created. You take the subway for goodness sakes." Clair said in a horrified tone.

" Well I didn't carry groceries all the way over here for nothing, so eat it, don't eat it. I'm making pancakes." Dylan said.

Blair just rolled her eyes and continued reading the paper. Soon her and Dylan's phone went off, over a loud speaker so the audience can hear:

**Spotted Clair's boyfriend making out with a red head outside his hotel, guess C has a hard time keeping her man.**

Clair's face started reddening as tears began to form. Dylan saw this and came to sit next to her. She turned away from him, wiping the tears. His eyes remained fixed on her.

" You don't deserve to be treated like this. You are so much better then this." Dylan said.

" What would you know? You're pretty much Sabrina's boy toy, to use and dispose. " Clair said with a huff.

" I see you. Your heart is bigger then anyone's I've ever known." Dylan said sincerely, but Clair practically laughed.

" Obviously you don't know that may people." Dylan just smiled.

" You may hide behind rude and snide remarks, withering glares, takedowns, and schemes but behind those walls I know you care about people. Sabrina may be all smiles on the outside but when it comes to the core she is just selfish and self-centered. You are the opposite. On the outside you try so hard to be all those things, but… I can see through you." Clair just stared into his eyes.

_Blair was both perplexed and mesmerized by Dylan's words. Words Dan wrote about her! Her heart was beating fast just thinking about its implications. She turned her face to look at Dan. He was focused on the play. She wanted so badly to ask if he meant those words. She just had to wait till it was over. _

" What makes you such an expert on me?" Clair said still peering into his eyes.

" I pay attention." Dylan said with a meaning behind it Clair quite didn't catch. " So how about breakfast?" Dylan said standing up.

After a moment Clair smiled slightly, " Guess a Hunter breakfast can't be too bad. Must be something your good at."

Dylan and Clair walked into the kitchen side by side. They ate pancakes and laughed.

* * *

><p>Soon other scenes were played. Dylan and Sabrina breakup, Sabrina scandal, Clair coming to the rescue of her friends, Clair distress in not getting into Harvard<em>. 'Dan had really painted her as a complicated girl trying to survive in the spotlight of the UES and Gossip Girl. Trying to be there for her friends. Fighting though her insecurities. He put so much more depth into her then any other character.' <em>Dan's word before the play started to echo in her mind. As a scene played:

Sabrina was practically yelling, " Are you trying to tell me you're in LOVE with Clair!"

" Yes" Dylan said. " That's why I can't be with you."

_Blair was shocked, happy, and unsure, all she could do was look at the scene before her and back at Dan to figure out what exactly this meant. His face was hard to read, eyes never leaving the stage. ' I've always seen Clair in you. The way he feels about her doesn't even compare to the way I feel about you.'_

Sabrina looked at him horrified, " When did this happen? How did it start?"

" Well it was so gradual I couldn't even tell you… but I know the moment I knew there was something in her."

" And when was that exactly… two weeks ago! Dylan I know I blow you off sometimes but I really…." Dylan interrupted her.

" Four years ago." Sabrina looked confused.

" We just met four years ago." Sabrina said.

" I know. There was just this moment, in the hallway of the fashion shoot. She really showed me a different side to her." Dylan said. _Blair eyes shown in the memory. Slightly smiling, remembering how even then, he was there for her. _His_ words of advice still ringing in her ears, did he see her like this even back then?_

" We weren't even officially dating yet." Sabrina said.

" I know." Dylan said.

" So this whole time you have been in love with her!" Sabrina was yelling. " What about me Dylan? I was your girlfriend. You were spending your time thinking about Clair instead of me!"

" Well Sabrina at least I wasn't off screwing other people, and getting so drunk I forget where my address is, or how to properly cross the street." Dylan said in a harsh tone.

" All I am doing is trying to live. Is that so wrong?" Sabrina said.

" Well I don't know about that, but there is obviously a wrong way to live. I know that now." Dylan said walking away.

Soon the play ended, and Blair had to say it was definitely not what she expected. She had so many questions. So many things she wanted to say, but as soon as the applause died down he just looked towards her and she could see it in his eyes. _How had she been so blind?_ It literally toke her breath away. He grabbed her face in-between his hands and said, " I'll be right back. Don't move." She was about to protest until someone beckoned him on stage as the author of _Inside_. Everyone rose again and applauded him. He smiled and waived as he walked on stage.

Dan waited till the applause died down again and began to speak. " Hello everyone, I'm Daniel Humphrey author of _Inside_. This book is very precious to me, seeing as it is inspired by events in my life and the lives of my friends. I feel so honored that it is being recognized and adapted here tonight. The forum has asked me here tonight so that I could answer any questions you may have about the book, so feel free to ask."

After Dan answered questions about the writing process, why the book was originally published anonymous; Blair rose, raising her hand. This was the moment. She had to know.

Dan looked down at Blair's hand, he could hardly ignore her, " Yes, the pretty brunette in the front."

" I was wondering more about Clair. The girl who inspired her, how do you feel about her?" Blair said, glad no one knew who she was here. She already could feel her heart race in anticipation of the answer.

" Well see the real Clair and I are good friends, though we really didn't start out that way. She is everything that I'm not, but at the same time everything that I need. We are so similar too that we have this connection. A connection I've never had with anyone else. So to answer your question, how do I feel about the real Clair, well the book pretty much spells it out for you. Three words, eight letters… you know the truth." Dan and Blair shared a glaze that was beginning to fill the room with silence, till Dan noticed other hands up.

" Yes, you in the fourth row, red sweater." Blair tuned the rest out as she was registering what Dan had just declared. For the room to hear, for all those who read his book. Dan Humphrey in love with her. She smiled at the thought, but it stopped as she noticed who was standing by the double doors. Serena. _How long had she been there? Had she watched the play? Did she hear what Dan said?_

As soon as they made eye contact Serena turned and headed out the door.

" Serena wait, it's not what it looks like, I came to…" Blair said running behind her.

" Save it Blair, this denial is getting beyond ridiculous." Serena said angrily.

"S, I came here to figure out who he was in love with." Blair said trying to defend her actions.

" And I told you it was you." Serena said matter-of-factly.

" Serena"

" Blair did you not watch the play, or hear his declaration just now."

" Okay maybe Dan does have feelings for me, but it doesn't mean…" Blair said desperate to say anything that would keep their friendship intact.

" Please Blair, who did you turn to when you found out you were pregnant? Dan. Who toke you to get the test result for the father? Dan. Who did you run to when you couldn't decide between Chuck and Louis? Dan. Who was your shoulder for the past MONTH? Dan! Who did you flee your WEDDING with? Dan!" Serena said, beyond tired of Blair's denial of the truth. She could see clearly now. Blair trying to convince her it was false was just made it hurt worse. Whether Serena was ready to accept it or not, Blair and Dan are in love.

" S, I…" Blair didn't know what to say.

" Look you can try to convince yourself for my sake that you don't love Dan, or you can just face the reality that you do." Serena said while jumping into a cab without another word.

Blair just stood stunned. Soon Dan came outside to find her. " Blair, what happened? I saw you leave with Serena."

" I have to go." Blair whispered hailing a cab.

" But Blair…" Blair just jumped into the cab without another look at him. Leaving a broken hearted Dan behind.

* * *

><p>As Blair sat in the cab, closing her eyes as she thought back to all her moments with Dan.<p>

' _I think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy' _

' _Your Perfect'_

'_Anyone who can't see the light you bring, doesn't deserve you.'_

'_Given me a friendship I cherish more then I care to say out loud'_

' _You have me'_

' _Always'_

'_I'll be there for you, whatever you need'_

'_You have to figure out what is more important, keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and ... _

* * *

><p>Dan entered the loft with his head down and shoulders slumped. He had really thought that if he addressed his feelings to Blair there would be a small bit of reciprocation in the least. Though since Serena has developed this habit of interrupting his exchanges with Blair, he may never know for sure. Even worse, in true Blair fashion she will conveniently forget anything happening between them, and in true Dan fashion, he won't bring it up. Dan sighed, throwing his coat on the coach and walking towards the cabinet for some alcohol. He really needed to dull this pain away. As he was rummaging through the options he noticed the champagne was missing. He remembered clearly buying some about two days ago to celebrate the adaptation of <em>Inside<em> into a small play with his agent. Odd…. And that is when Dan began to hear soft music coming from his bedroom.

It was 'La Vie en Rose' by Edith Piaf, curious Dan walked towards his bedroom. He slowly turned the doorknob, revealing no other then Blair Waldorf! She was standing beside his bed, the room filled with candles. She looked beautiful. Wearing the same dress she had worn the night they had first kissed, that ironically was exactly a year ago today. This also set Dan on alert seeing that he knew Blair never wore the same thing twice. He was almost positive in high school she had a closet full of Saint Jude's Uniforms she used to wear once and then discard. _Did this mean anything?_ He didn't know what to think but he realized he should probably say something. "Blair, what is going on?"

Blair steps towards him until she was within two feet of his face. She smiled as the soft music played. The way she was looking at him was making his breathing difficult. " I had to come… because I have this…this thought consuming my entire being."

" What thought exactly?" Dan said as his heart began to race, memories of a similar moment coming to mind and its implications. _Was this really happening?_

" The possibility of Serena being right." Blair said in a low tone that had Dan feeling anxious. Blair's entire body was practically shivering.

"Right about what?" Blair came even closer and put her hand over Dan's heart. He looked down at it for a moment before looking back into her eyes.

"The reason I always run to you, and you come no matter what. The reason I can tell you things I don't tell anyone else, the reason that it is difficult for me to not see you."

"…." Dan felt a fire within him that made speaking quite impossible. Though before he can even begin to formulate a response Blair continued.

" I lied to you that night. I felt something; it did mean something." Dan felt hope rise within him though it diminished a bit when he focused on the past tense.

" Did?" Dan said in a disappointed voice. _Did he miss his chance?_

Blair just ran her hand on Dan's check. "See Serena has this idea that we … are in love. So I'm proposing to test that theory."

Dan ginned, knowing this scene all too well. He played it in his mind frequently in assessing what he could have done differently to gain Blair's affection earlier." And how do you plan to accomplish that?"

Blair fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously while saying, " Well our traditional way wouldn't be objected."

Dan glanced to the lips he dreamt of at night. Then back at the eyes that looked at him so intensely. He could not believe this was happening! Blair was recreating their first kiss scene. Blair was not only flirting with him so openly and playfully, but also pretty much asking him to kiss her. _Was she trying to start from where we left off? That would explain her attire. Would it have a different result this time?_ So Dan said his line." Just one kiss"

Blair felt like her heart might explode out of her chest. Her stomach was doing flips. This was right. She knew it was. She had to make him see she was ready. " I was kind of hoping for an infinite number this time."

Without another word or any hesitation, Dan crashed his lips on Blair's. This time there would be no holding back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers into that Muppet mop. Hungry for each other taste, closing all distance between them. They both smiled into the kiss as the air was shared between them. Dan pulled Blair closer, his arms grazing along her back. The kiss was so strong, intense though sweet and loving at the same time. Happiness shot off in waves, as finally they were free to express their love. Suppressing their feelings had been draining to a degree, now everything was falling into place. Dan still couldn't believe it. Blair Waldorf has chosen HIM, above Chuck Bas and countless other suitors that she could surely find.

When they stopped for air Blair just looked at him with the most radiant smile, Dan couldn't hold it in another moment. " I love you." If possible her smile got even brighter. " I have loved you for a long time now. I want you to know those vows I wrote, I mean EVERY word. I want this SO much. I just need to know that you want it too, I don't know if I can take…" Blair placed a gentle kiss upon his lips full of the emotion flowing between then. She pulled back smiling, and said, "I love you too." Now it was Dan with the brilliant smile as they once again crashed their lips together. Blair Waldorf loved him and he was never letting her go. Sure they would have to deal with the anger of Serena and Chuck. Not to mention the awkwardness at family brunch, but they would get through the transitional period together. Dan had a feeling it was going to be the best chapters of his life.

* * *

><p>Well Hope you like it. Review please! :) I know Dair is going to happen, waiting is just sooooo hard. Hope this helps calm our anxiousness.<p> 


End file.
